Everything I Need DISCONTINUED
by ToxicMiracle
Summary: She's his student. He's her teacher. It's wrong, it's impossible. He hates her any way. Why would he think about her like that? She's a monster, a curse, death itself. Though she just can't let him go. KakashiXOC //DISCONTINUED!\\
1. Prolouge

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**NOTE: Midori Is my OC**

**  
Everything I Need**

Epilogue

She giggles and laughs as she completes the test. Her teammates grin with satisfaction. Her sensei smiles happily for them. She's a kuonichi, they're shinobi. It's because she's a girl and they're guys. Inside she hates it, she hates everything about this place. All she needs is to be freed. To get away from this life; nobody's waiting for her. Not even a single small animal. They all hate her. Telling their children not to look at her. She's a monster, a curse, the death that still lingers in the village.

She's just a genin, he's a jounin. It isn't right, it's wrong. He's her sensei, it's impossible. Besides, he hates her too. And she doesn't even know why. She doesn't have any parents, or friends. They got a 14 year age difference, why would she think something could happen even to begin with. It can't happen, it's wrong, it's _stupid_. Besides even if there was a miracle, and nobody hated her; it was impossible even then. He's still going to be her teacher. Maybe just maybe, if she was born a year after him; then maybe it would work out.

As she draws her kunai, he runs through her mind. He doesn't leave, not even for a second. Salty tears run down her face. The kunai comes closer and closer to her neck. She looks up to the sky, and smiles and see's his face. He hates her, everyone does. Nobody would miss her if she was gone. Though secretly she wishes that he's just see her as herself, not as a student. The kunai starts to slide across her neck, and all her memories of him flash through her head.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**  
A/N:****this is my first **fanfic I've decided to publish. :DD I Hope you guys enjoy it. && Please review what you think of it and I know there's going to be stupid spelling mistakes. I'll fix that up later, but now I have to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything I Need**

CHAPTER ONE: Love is Dead

"Midori, let's go." her partner says as she just starts jumping through the green forest.

"Konoha," Midori whispered through her soft lips, it's been so long since she's been there, everything is different now. Then she was a helpless little girl, but now, She's a S-ranked criminal; part of the Akatsuki.

Now she knows what she is. It was just as they all said. She's a monster, a curse, death itself. A legendary monster hidden from the truth, the eyes of the world. Something that wasn't supossed to exist. Something the Akatsuki didn't even know about. The 10 tailed beast. Stronger than the 9 tails. The Hokage, all of them, every leader of Konoha hid it from the village. It was too dangerous to reveal. It would be like asking for war. And they just wanted to be lazy and lounge around.

Her and Konan were sent to capture the 9 tails. Midori knew that she was just a tool to capture Naruto. She was the only one that could beat him. Deep inside though, she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrait, her old sensei would be there. She wished all the guilt, embaressment and pain had washed away with her betryal. It was just a mission to capture Naruto.

It was a pain though. He'd be begging her to come back to the village. He was the only one that stayed loyal. Sasuke had betrayed her old village as well. Now all of her old friends and her love are her enemies. Inside she felt bad though, Naruto being left alone, with no one to turn too. The first people he had created bonds with are gone. He was exactly like her. They both had tailed beasts inside of them. He was like an older brother to her. They spent every waking moment together.

Midori wonder about who the replacements were. She beted on anything that the kuonichi replacement for her was smarter, prettier and stronger. Everything she wasn't. She wouldn't be a monster, like herself was. The replacement wouldn't be a curse. To her, and to the whole village she was the worst person in there, Naruto was an angel compared to her. Well considering everything she did.

She backstabbed her team, and left Naruto heartbroken. She killed many of the ANBU, she even poisoned the Hokage. The reasons, though were a different story. It was personal, very personal. Something not even her self knew. She had to do some deep digging, to find out what exactly happened. At the moment when she discovered it, she only over-heard a conversation between the hokage and some ninjas. So she had to look into it.

Midori stopped. She senced something. Something, no someone was comming. Her partner stopped behind her.

"I wonder who it is, maybe the tailed beast came to us."

"Yeah," Midori just muttered under her breath, "Let's set up an anbush, it'd be the easiest way to take care of this."

The two hid, and waited. Hiding their chakra signatures. So that the enemy couldn't notice. Team 7 past. Her partner got them stuck into a low level Genjutsu to confuse them. Midori hit down some trees in their direction while they were still stuck inside a trance. She attacked, the pink haired kounichi. Thinking that was their med-nin, cause Naruto would be way to stupid to even get down the basics, like concentraiting, and Kakashi obviously isn't a med-nin type.

The pink haired girl dodged, hence Midori breaking the tree branch in half. She landed on the trunk of another tree.

"MIDORI!!" Nartuo yelled. Midori just gave a cold glare.

"Naruto, calm down."

This would be harder than it looks since Kakashi was there to control Nartuo. It's so much easier when he yells and loses his temper so he cant actually do anything damaging.

Naruto was saying something and arguing with Kakashi. The girl jumped back over to them and tried to calm down Naruto. Midori could already see this wasn't going to be as easy as it looked.

"But Sakura!" the blonde boy yelled.

"NO BUTS!! YOU HAVE TO STAY CALM YOU IDIOT!!" the pink haired girl yelled.

That kounichi, Sakura, she's annoying. Midori looked over to her partner and he nodded. They started attacking the team. Though, she knew she wouldn't last long agaisnt Kakashi, she was weak agaisnt genjutsu. Probably why she never wanted to get on Itachi's bad side, not like he had a bad side. He's just overly quiet. Though, she sort of did have a think for the older Uchiha brother. Com'on who doesn't?

Midori knew that she can't take down Kakshi, but she can take down Sakura, hopefully, and Naruto. Though her partner would be fighting Naruto. Kakashi would most likely follow after to take care of Naruto. She wondered if they stilled remembered her weakness. That new kounchi didn't she never met her before so she could easily take her down. Midori was skilled at dealing with medical ninjas.

****MINDORI'S POV****

Everything got all blurry. I couldn't see straight. I can only hear Naruto yelling something. I think, he's saying about managing to get me back.

"Dammit, Kakashi." I said faintly as I fell off the trees towards the ground. I didn't even get a chance to do anything. I wonder how I looked towards my partner at the moment, then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in a dark cell. I tried to move. But my hands were chained to the wall so were my feet. I had a killer head ache. I tried to remember what happened. All I can think of was blackness, and Naruto yelling something then I fell. That's it! I was captured. Though it isn't something to laugh at. It was actually quiet a pain. Having to go through all thoughs interogations. It isn't appealing, actually it sound quiet boring.

I yawned and decided to take a nap, though I just woke up. I was going to be stuck here for a long time until I can think of an escape plan. First is to take a look at my surroundings. Just like a prison cell. Bars across the front and a gate so they could get to me. And stone hard walls. Most likely surrounded by dirt, piles of dirt. After all they always hide dangerous criminals underground.

The room was dimly lit. Just enough for the guards to watch me. This, is such a pain in the ass. They wouldn't let me have any fun, even if it was just for a second. I decided to take my nap now. I lowered my head, and closed my eyes.

The gate to the cell opened. "I guess I won't be taking a rest soon," I sighed and looked up.

Tsunade.

"Greetings, Hokage, how are you these past few days, years?" I said grinning.

"Don't give me that shit," she cursed at me angerly.

I smirked, I knew the posion I made her inject, was hard to get rid of. It's tougher than Sasori's posion. Sadly, the bitch didn't die. "I know you want some informantion about the Akatsuki, but sadly, for you; you aren't getting one word."

She punched my jaw, and grabbed my shirt and picked me up, "You know I could kill you right here and now,"

"But what good would that do, you were so leaneat to let team 7 to try and get me back, and killing me would mean loosing you're only sorce to the Akatsuki." I cut her off, "besides, should you really be loosing you're temper? I know that posion doesn't do a good job at killing face, but it sure does have some side effects, though you should know all about that."

Tsunade signaled to her guards, "get the solution I've been working on, I want to try it out on her."

"You know, it's pointless, my body may be weak agaisnt certain jutsu's, but it's strong agaisnt all posions, and it only listens to me," I spat at her, "no matter what you put in me, I will not reveal anything, even if it is the toughest truth serum you've got."

"Then we'll just wait and see," she smiled at me sarcastily, "and if that doesn't work we'll just torcher you until you tell me."

"Knowing you, you'd go way to far, then you might 'accidently' kill me," I smirked, again, "then that would be no good, and then that might release Naruto's seal, then the whole village would be in danger just because you want some information."

She threw my agaisnt the wall, and gave the ANBU orders on what to do, when they got back with the solution. I saw Naruto standing behind the cage I was trapped in and he looked sad. He walked up to the cell bars.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked

"You wouldn't understand, you've never had it happened to you." I said coldly. I knew I shouldn't be treating him like this, but I couldn't help it.

"Yes I do!" I knew he was going to go on one of those rants again.

"You don't know what it's like to have you're parents killed, then be lied too, all your life, then only to figure out, that the person who everyone trusts their lives with, KILLED you're parents, and all your realitives," I glared.

"Maybe, I don't," he looked down, "BUT YOU WERE THAT FAMILY TO ME!!"

It sounded like he was going to cry, I opened my mouth to say something, but the ANBU got back. They sent Naruto away, and game me the truth serum.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**  
**  
**A/N: **Just something you should know, I don't hate Sakura, though the younger version does get annoying. And, yes I do support Itachi more than Sasuke. Personally I hate Sasuke, but I do like SasuNaru. :D And I know this might be a bit short, but I had an idea for the second chapter. And I'm not very good at writing stories. So please tell me what you think, and any ideas are appreciated! And I know there will be silly typos, bear with me alright? :D


End file.
